Pensées nocturnes
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Cela se passe après la guerre de l'Anneau. Aragorn est marié à Arwen et Eowyn à Faramir. Tous deux sont devenus amis. Et cela perturbe Eowyn. One-shot, angst. Mes titres ne sont pas franchement géniaux, mais j'espère que vous lirez quand même ;


**Résumé : Ce récit se situe après la guerre de l'Anneau. Aragorn est roi du Gondor, marié à la douce Arwen. Et Eowyn est devenue la dame d'Ithilien après son mariage avec le seigneur Faramir. Tous deux sont à présent des amis très proches. Mais peut-on faire disparaître certains sentiments ? Pensées d'Eowyn envers Aragorn. Angst.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette sublime trilogie ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. Chapeau bas à MONSIEUR J.R.R Tolkien. Je me suis basée sur les films et non sur les livres pour écrire ce one-shot.**

**J'avoue que je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Eowyn, mais cette fic là, il fallait que je la sorte.**

*******************************

Eowyn réfléchissait en regardant la voûte étoilée. Cela faisait des heures que le sommeil la fuyait. Elle se sentait nerveuse, angoissée. Ses émotions lui comprimaient la poitrine et l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser de ses pensées la cause de son tourment : Aragorn. L'homme qui avait sauvé son peuple. L'homme qui avait sauvé le Gondor. Le Rôdeur devenu Roi. Et par-dessus tout, le premier homme dont elle avait jamais été amoureuse, avant de connaître son époux Faramir.

Elle avait cru pouvoir le séduire, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il en aimait une autre, cette magnifique princesse elfe qu'il avait épousé le jour de son intronisation. Arwen. Eowyn avait pensé la détester. Après qu'elle lui ai déclaré sa flamme, la veille de leur départ pour les champs du Pelennor, le Rôdeur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de lui. Ce rejet avait été comme un coup de poignard qu'elle aurait reçu en plein cœur. Ne pouvant haïr Aragorn, elle avait logiquement reporté sa colère contre Arwen. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pourrait supporter l'existence en sachant l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre. N'ayant donc, à son sens, plus rien à perdre, elle avait décidé de participer à la bataille espérant peut-être, au fond d'elle-même, y trouver la mort. La mort qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle. C'est aux Maisons de Guérisons qu'elle avait ensuite rencontré Faramir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé à la séduire, pansant sans le savoir ses douloureuses blessures.

Elle avait fini par oublier quelque peu Aragorn, enfouissant au plus profond d'elle-même les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour lui. C'est sans aucune rancune qu'elle avait assisté au couronnement du roi et à son mariage avec la dame Arwen. Elle-même avait ensuite épousé Faramir et menait une vie heureuse avec lui en Ithilien.

Alors pourquoi le souvenir d'Aragorn revenait-il hanter ses nuits ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle cesser de laisser dériver ses pensées vers cet homme ? Ils étaient devenus amis. Plus proches qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer. Et c'est ce rapprochement qui avait tout déclenché en elle.

Elle s'imagina la douceur de sa voix, si posée, si calme quand il parlait avec elle et qui pouvait devenir d'une dureté et d'une autorité étonnantes. Elle imaginait cette même voix lui murmurer qu'il la trouvait belle, qu'il la désirait, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'il resterai auprès d'elle, toujours…

Elle revit ses yeux, dont le regard si profond et si tendre la troublait tant. Un regard qu'elle avait parfois du mal à soutenir, tant la vague d'émotion qu'il provoquait en elle était forte. Elle détournait alors les yeux, de peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Et surtout, elle craignait qu'Aragorn ne la devine. Que n'aurait-elle donné, quand ces yeux se posaient sur elle, pour pouvoir s'y noyer, se perdre dans leur contemplation mutuelle, sentir leurs visages se rapprocher….

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses mains caresser son visage, ses bras se refermant sur elle, comme pour la garder éternellement prisonnière de cette étreinte… Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de contrôler ses émotions ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui en ces termes ?

- Je dois être folle, pensa-t-elle.

Car elle appréciait cette torture délicieuse, où la douleur et la frustration se mêlaient au désir. Elle ressentait de manière presque palpable le lien qui les unissaient et les poussaient l'un vers l'autre sans que jamais aucun ne se permette de s'abandonner. Des gestes parfois, se perdaient. Un contact, une étreinte… Eowyn se plaisait à se leurrer, à penser que ce n'était qu'amical alors que tout son être brûlait du désir qu'il en fut autrement. Et Aragorn jamais ne semblait remarquer son tourment, à son grand soulagement.

Elle aimait Faramir. Sincèrement. Elle avait essayé de contenir son attirance pour le roi. En vain. Cela lui faisait peur et la dégoûtait d'elle-même. Qui était-elle pour prétendre faire le bonheur de son époux alors que ses pensées la ramenaient sans cesse vers Aragorn ? Elle avait peur d'elle. Peur de lui. Elle se détestait. Elle n'était, après tout, qu'un monstre d'égoïsme, éternelle insatisfaite, cherchant désespérément le bonheur parfait qui, elle le savait, ne viendrait jamais. Faramir, Aragorn et ensuite ? Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'était digne de l'amour ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

A cet instant, elle aurait voulu pouvoir hurler, laisser sortir sa douleur, se vider de tout sentiment pour enfin trouver la paix. Mais même cela lui était refusé. Elle était la Dame d'Ithilien. Nul ne devait soupçonner ses faiblesses. Nul ne devrait jamais savoir. Et surtout pas Aragorn. Elle prendrait sur elle, elle continuerait à souffrir en silence, à se nourrir de rêves en s'efforçant d'oublier que ses rêves se nourrissaient d'elle. Elle parlerait, elle sourirait, elle rirait, elle pleurerait.

Et la vie reprendrait son cours. Comme avant………


End file.
